End of the Lie
by Kirishtu
Summary: Genn Greymane finally comes to terms with how he feels about Darius Crowley, and gathers up the courage to let his wife, Mia, go.


The air of Teldrassil brought forward all of his animal instincts. There was just something about the night elf homeland that called to the wild part of his soul, that called for him to let go of his humanity for just a little while and run around the forest in his lupine form. It was beneath his dignity as a king to do so, however, and running around in his worgen shape wasn't why he was here.

Genn Greymane, King of Gilneas, strode slowly through Darnassus, nodding to the night elves and other members of the Alliance that he passed on his way to the Howling Oak. He had managed to escape - well, escape was a strong word for what he had actually done, but 'vacation to see my wife and daughter' wouldn't have as much of an impact in the storytelling that had taken place on the ship over - Stormwind and made the trip over to Teldrassil. A part of him wondered why he was even here. Another part of him said he was here to reaffirm something. Either way, he was here to answer a personal question for himself, and he knew who to blame for his sudden lack of confidence.

A few weeks ago, Genn had received a stack of letters written by his wife and daughter from Darius Crowley. But into that stack Darius had slipped his own letter, and while reading it, Genn had remembered what felt like a lifetime ago, when they were both much younger than they were now. When they had been together, shared almost everything together. Before they had walked away from each other to become the men they were today. Remembering those things had made Genn question a great many things, not the least of which the validity of his feelings for Mia, his wife and the mother of his two children - though Liam was gone now -, the woman he had built a life with and loved deeply.

Theirs had been the typical arranged marriage. Except where both parties usually knew nothing about each other and rarely had feelings for each other, Genn and Mia had known each other and had fallen in love. Darius hadn't lied when he'd said he knew Genn loved Mia as much as Genn had loved him - Darius could always read Genn better than Genn thought he knew himself.

 _Maybe it was because of what we shared that his betrayal hurt so much._

Genn shook his head and lengthened his stride, heading toward the Howling Oak, where the Gilneans had been given sanctuary in Darnassus. It was there he would find his wife, if not his daughter, and he hoped that he would find the answers he wanted.

Mia spotted him first. Her smile was brilliant and beautiful, and she managed to graciously extricate herself from whatever it was she was doing before she ran to his side. Genn embraced her tightly, kissing her as she kissed him. But the kiss didn't last as long as he had hoped it would, and Genn didn't know if it was him who had pulled back first or Mia.

"Dear, are you all right?" Mia asked softly. There was concern in her voice and in her eyes.

Genn met her gaze and lifted his broad shoulders in a short shrug. "I'm not quite sure."

Mia frowned slightly. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened." _Liar. Darius happened._

Mia's frown increased. "Genn,"

"Let's take a walk." He offered her his arm, and after a moment, Mia linked her arm with his and allowed him to escort her out of the Howling Oak and toward the other side of Darnassus.

They walked slowly and in silence. Ever the patient woman, Mia waited for her husband to begin to speak, to talk to her about what was bothering him. He had always spoken to her about what was bothering him; the only thing he had never told her about was the fact he had been infected with the worgen curse, but she had understood, even accepted, his desire for secrecy. When Genn didn't seem to be forthcoming with words, Mia asked, "Does it have anything to do with Darius?"

He jerked.

Mia stared at her husband in surprise. Genn had never shown such a display of shock before, always keeping a calm facade even when faced with the most stressful of situations. And he had been faced with some very, _very_ stressful situations. For a moment, Mia debated with herself as to whether or not she should wait for Genn to school his face into a proper stoic mask, but since she had already shocked him once today, she decided to hell with it, and asked, "Darius?"

Genn ground his teeth and tried not to let more of his emotions show on his face. "Darius." he finally ground out.

Mia just watched him, her eyes soft and understanding.

But she didn't understand, Genn knew. Oh, she understood the idea of what she thought he and Darius had with one another, considering she had been right by Genn's side throughout the uprising, the worgen curse, the Cataclysm, and what had come after the Cataclysm, but she really didn't _understand_ why he had flinched like he had. He hated himself in that moment, because Genn wished her look didn't grate on his nerves the way it was. But because it was, he knew what he had to do.

Silently, he led Mia through Darnassus until they stood before the Temple of Elune in Darnassus' center. Genn watched Mia's face, seeing the beautiful, caring woman he had married and had loved once more. She had become the center of his world - and now he had to let her go.

"Mia." Genn started, when they were in a quiet, secluded part of the gardens in the Temple. He almost didn't know how to continue. "There's something I need to confess."

She turned to look at him, clasping her hands before her. "What is it, dear?"

"I'm sorry, Mia... I don't know how to tell you this kindly."

"Then say it." Mia smiled. "I can handle it."

Genn nodded. That was one of the things he loved about her, her quiet strength to accept whatever it was that came her way. He, however, seemed tongue-tied now, knowing what he had to say, but unable to say it. He didn't want to hurt her. And there would be so much pain that would come with his words, for both of them. He didn't want to lose her, but he also didn't love her the way he thought he had.

So he told her.

Genn wasn't sure if he ever stopped to take a breath as he explained his true relationship with Darius, how as boys they had done everything together, from sneaking out of the palace to exploring each other's bodies. Mia's expression never changed, her eyes never left his face. Genn continued to talk, to tell her that he still cared for her, and he still loved her, but it wasn't the love she deserved.

She stopped him by placing a finger against his lips.

Genn stopped talking.

Mia leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for telling me."

Genn looked at her, blinking because he couldn't believe what she was saying. "You're... you're not... upset?"

Mia smiled and shook her head. "No, not really. You've always been a secretive man, Genn. Even when we were younger, I knew that there was something you had given up in order to become the king your father wanted you to be. To be the husband you thought you needed to be. I didn't know that it was Darius you had given up." She placed her hand against his cheek. "Genn, you deserve to be happy. We both do. Tess is grown now, and Liam..." Mia paused, biting her lip as she remembered her son, "...Liam is gone. There's only one thing that I still want from you, if you'll give it to me."

Genn stared at her, as if he couldn't quite believe what she was saying. But his heart warmed, and he smiled, because here was the woman he had loved, the woman he had made his queen, the woman who had stood by him, through everything. "Anything, Mia. Anything you want, as long as it's within my power, I'll give it to you."

Mia dropped her hand to her side and nodded. "I won't cause a scandal by asking for divorce. I will live out the rest of my life as your wife and queen. But what I want from you is your friendship and companionship. If I can have those things, I'll be content."

Genn blinked. "That's it? That's all you want?"

Mia smiled brightly. "That's all I need."

"Are you sure?"

"Genn, dear, sometimes, you're incredibly dense." She gave him a loving peck on the cheek, then took a step back. "I'm sure."

He looked at her, and took a deep, chest-expanding breath. "Mia, I do still love you. Thank you."

"I love you, too, Genn. Now, escort me back to the Howling Oak. And do tell me the details about you and Darius." Seeing the shocked look on Genn's face, Mia laughed. "Okay, maybe not _all_ the details."

After explaining to Mia his feelings for Darius, and why they had come roaring to the forefront now of all times, Genn went out into the forests of Teldrassil just to have some time to himself. For some odd reason, he felt lighter, as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. His spirit felt freer, as it hadn't felt in years. Perhaps it was because he had finally released his soul from the lie he had lived with for most of his life. Maybe it was because Mia really understood him and his reasons. He couldn't explain it, and he really wasn't sure he wanted to explain it.

Assuming his worgen form, the Gilnean king began to lope through the forest, picking up scents that his human nose would never have noticed. As he moved downwind, he caught another scent, and realized he was being followed.

Darius stepped out of the shadows of a large tree, fur receding into skin.

Genn stopped and rose to his full height, his fur also receding into skin.

The two alpha male worgen stared at each other for a long time, neither saying a word.

Finally, Darius ducked his head in a display of submission, and Genn relaxed, but only slightly. He hadn't realized Darius was also here in Teldrassil, and hadn't expected to see him so soon, especially after their last encounter.

Darius studied Genn for a moment. "There's something different about you."

Genn snorted and a smile twitched his lips. "Really?"

"Mm. You seem... brighter."

"Brighter?"

"There's always this black cloud floating around your head, like your mind is caught in a perpetual thunderstorm. That black cloud seems to be gone now. Did you visit Mia, or something?"

Genn's smile widened a little bit. He saw Darius shift, saw the quickly hidden expression of confirmed disappointment on his face. "I saw Mia. We talked."

"I'm sure."

"I told her that I loved you."

"I'm sure- what?"

Darius was staring at him with a wide eye. Genn's expression became self-satisfied. "I told her everything."

"E-everything?" Darius stuttered. His eye was still wide, and now there was a stain of pink to his cheeks. "Why the hell did you do something like that?!"

"Because she deserved the truth. She deserved to know why I couldn't be with her like that anymore. Why I'm going to be with you 'like that' from now on."

Darius' expression changed. He didn't believe Genn; he _couldn't_ believe Genn. So Genn quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed hold of Darius' shoulders. He didn't give the other man time to mount a defense; he crushed their mouths together and forced his tongue into Darius' mouth.

Darius' eye was still wide, still staring into Genn's eyes, even as the kiss deepened and became hotter. Darius returned the tight grip Genn had on his shoulders after a moment, and Genn felt the other man's nails digging into his skin through the material of his shirt. They finally had to part for breath, but neither man let the other go further away than it took to separate their heads.

Then Darius let out a belly laugh, and he shook his head. "You're such a bastard."

Genn smirked and pressed his forehead to Darius'. "Takes one to know one."

Darius snorted. He stared into Genn's eyes for a long while, then slowly closed them halfway. "She really was okay with this?"

"She was. I still love her, Darius, but I don't love her like I do you. It isn't fair to her, and it isn't fair to you."

"I've lived with it for years."

"It's been a lie."

"I'm good at lying."

Genn arched a brow at Darius. "Are you saying you don't want this?"

"No. I'm saying it's about damn time, but I wasn't going to force it on you." Darius pressed his lips to Genn's, lightly brushing his tongue against the soft flesh of the king's lower lip. "I meant it, you know. What I said before."

"I know." Genn replied. "That's why I made the choice."

The kiss that followed was hard, hot, full of the hidden feelings the two men had forced into the black parts of their souls and were now allowed to bring those feelings forward. It only took a surreptitious look around to make sure they were alone and move behind one of the giant tree trunks nearby before they were moving their hands beneath the material of their shirts, sliding battle-roughened fingers over scarred skin. Genn shoved Darius up against the rough bark of the tree trunk, pinning him there as he worked to get the rest of Darius' shirt out of the hem of his pants. When the material came free, Genn lifted it up as he knelt down, pressing rough kisses to the flat, muscled plane of Darius stomach.

Darius' skin flinched under Genn's teeth and tongue, and his fingers tangled in the king's hair, his breath hitching softly as he felt Genn's fingers at his belt, working to undo the leather and get at the zipper of his pants. Darius stared down at Genn as the king slid his hand into his pants, wrapped his calloused hand around Darius' cock, and drew the half-hard length of flesh from the confines of his pants. The tip of Genn's tongue touched the head of Darius' cock, making the dark-haired man hiss and twitch. He wasn't able to go anywhere, pinned to the tree as he was by Genn's weight, so Darius could only watch as Greymane treated the tip and cap of his cock like a particularly tasty treat before the king took him fully into his mouth and went down on him until his nose touched the coarse curls at the juncture of Darius' legs. Then all that was keeping Darius upright - aside from his ever-weakening knees - was Genn's weight.

It was this action alone that told Darius everything Genn said was true. In the past, during their liaisons, it had been Darius performing this act on Genn, using every trick he knew to bring Genn to the brink of orgasm. Genn had never done such a thing, if only because it proclaimed the kind of closeness that Genn hadn't wanted to admit he wanted.

Darius' head hit the tree trunk with a loud ' _thunk_ ' and he let out a growl that both displayed his appreciativeness of the attention and displayed how he disliked how Genn had been able to pin him. In the end, it didn't matter, because whatever Genn was doing with his tongue had now completely stopped Darius' ability to think coherently.

Genn continued his ministrations, burying his nose in dark curls. He drew back and went down on Darius again, applying just the slightest bit of pressure with his teeth as he did so. His cheeks turned inward as he pulled back, but he didn't allow Darius' cock to slip out of his mouth. The king turned his eyes upward, not expecting to see Darius staring back at him, his mouth open as he panted, his cheeks red with a mix of emotions. Darius gripped Genn's hair and pulled, earning a displeased growl from the king. Darius' head again hit the tree, harder this time, as those vibrations brought an abrupt end to Genn's attentions.

Genn nearly choked as Darius came, unable to react fast enough to the sudden taste of the other man's seed. How Darius had been able to deal with it, Genn didn't know, but the king at last turned his head and spat the white fluid onto the ground. He drew back, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, all the while glowering at his mate.

"Really?" Genn asked, rising. "No warning?"

Darius glowered at him, chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted. "Are you serious?"

Genn would've retorted with something snippy, but he thought better of it. He grabbed Darius by the shoulders and spun him, placing his hand at the small of the other man's back and using his weight to keep him there. Darius cursed and tried to crane his head back, his shoulders tensing as he felt Genn's heat suddenly against him. "I'm trying to be nice to you," growled the king, "and you're making that difficult."

Darius snorted, and then his nails scored the tree bark as he felt Genn's fingers questing between the fleshy globes of his ass. "I never asked for you to be nice to me."

In response to that, Genn bit Darius in the back of his shoulder. It was no where near a place that would cause the other man discomfort if he needed to fight, but it would be a sound reminder of this day for a while. At the same time, he shoved two fingers into Darius' passage, feeling the man tense under him and do whatever it took to _not_ cry out. It had been far too long for the both of them, but neither seemed to care in the moment. Genn pulled his mouth away from the deep, dark bruise he'd made and twitched his fingers, feeling Darius clench and hiss in response.

"How's _that_ for nice?" Genn growled, his voice deep and rough, an alpha challenging another alpha.

Darius' growl was more animalistic in response, and there was barely-concealed lust in his voice when he said, "Dammit, don't tell me you forgot the rules about biting."

"I didn't forget anything." Genn snarled, pinning Darius to the tree before him and thrusting his fingers deeper and harder into his mate.

It seemed like, now, both men were making up for lost time. Genn breathed in Darius' scent, spreading his fingers apart to stretch his mate for an activity they hadn't done together since they were children. Darius' nails scraped at the tree bark and his forehead touched the wood, his eye closing tight as his breath hitched. Genn ghosted his lips over the back of Darius' neck, pressing deceptively soft kisses to his skin. Darius' sides were heaving, his cock already hard again, and his legs seemed to be shaking. If it wasn't for Genn's presence behind him, Darius probably would've fallen to the ground. As it was, Genn wasn't making it easy for him to stay upright under his own power, and then Darius sucked in a deep breath as Genn's fingers suddenly left him.

He opened his eye and looked over his shoulder, watching as Genn loosened his belt and opened his pants. Darius couldn't help the smirk that started to twitch his lips, his gaze going from Genn's groin to his face. "Well, _that_ certainly hasn't become any less impressive."

Genn's eyes narrowed. "Give me one good reason why I should dignify that with a response."

Darius opened his mouth to answer, only to find Genn's arm hooking around his neck, pulling him close. The king's mouth sealed over Darius', turning his response into a muffled protest and then into a soft grunt as their tongues met.

Genn's fingers left bruises on Darius' thighs as he gripped them, the muscles in his arms working to lift the other man up. Darius helped a little, hooking his legs over Genn's hips as high as he could manage, knowing he wouldn't remain like that for too long. With one hand, Genn gripped his cock to steady it before he found Darius' entrance. Then he let gravity do the work, letting out a growl of dominance and pleasure as he slid into Darius' body. Darius echoed his growl, only this growl ended in a breathy moan, and Crowley's dark head fell forward to Genn's shoulder.

Darius tightened his arms around Genn's shoulders as Genn gripped Darius' hips, and the rhythm began. It was slow at first, the two trying to find the rhythm they had once had together, the rhythm they'd had when they had been much, much younger. Then Darius sank his teeth into Genn's shoulder, and with a snarl, Genn increased the pace, sliding in and out of his mate harder and harder.

Their part of the forest filled with the animalistic sounds of their coupling. The air filled with their mingling scents. For a long while, as they moved, they watched each other's faces, and then Darius closed his eye tight and let out a sound of pure pleasure. His body tightened slightly at the same time, squeezing Genn's cock in a tight vice. Genn growled in reply, increasing his pace until he was bracing Darius against the tree and he was sure the man's back would be torn raw from the bark. Darius couldn't keep his legs hooked behind Genn's back any longer, and one leg slipped to the ground, causing Genn to grip Darius' thighs tighter before adjusting his grip. The change in position caused Genn to thrust deeper into Darius, and suddenly liquid lightning was racing up Darius' spine to his brain, then down to his groin.

Darius couldn't help the low cries he gave then, some instinct driving him to still be as quiet as he could even though it was terribly difficult. A deep rumble sounded low in Genn's chest, the laugh of a satisfied dominant male, made Darius force his eye open to stare into Greymane's face, seeing those burning eyes focused on his own. Darius' breath hitched; his body seized. He threw back his head to bare his neck in submission to Genn, and as soon as Genn's teeth pressed gently into his throbbing pulse, Darius came, and he came hard.

His passage clamped down tight on Genn, even as the king continued to thrust into him. Between them, Darius' cock jumped, pearlescent white ribbons making their skin sticky. Darius dug his nails into Genn's shoulders, clenching his teeth as tightly as he could to keep from letting out the cry he desperately wanted to give. Then he felt something hot and liquidy inside him, and he heard Genn's deep snarl. Genn thrust one last time into Darius, as deep as he could, coming just as hard as Crowley had.

When it was over, they were a tangled mess of limbs, each man panting harshly as their bodies came down slowly off the physical high. Slowly, Genn pulled his softening member from Darius' body, gently lowering his mate to his feet. Darius wobbled for a moment as his body tried to put itself back to rights, but managed to regain enough of his balance that Genn could step away safely. Not that the king went far, just enough space that he could clean himself up and do what he could to keep it from looking like he'd just spent the last half-hour or so romping in the woods like a man twice his junior. After a moment to enjoy the feelings left behind, Darius did the same.

They didn't speak as they inspected each other, making sure there were no traces of their coupling on their clothes or visible skin. Darius gently brushed his thumb against Genn's lips, pretending to wipe away a missed droplet. Genn did the same, though he performed the action with his tongue, and what followed that ended up being a hot, soul-searing kiss that promised to blossom into something more until Darius took a step back.

Grinning, Crowley said, "There's time enough for that later, you know. Now that we're at this point again, there's no need to rush things."

Genn raised an eyebrow at his lover. "Is that your subtle way of saying you can't handle any more right now?"

Darius scowled at him. "We're both old men, so I'm redirecting that question back at you."

Now it was Genn's turn to scowl. Before the Gilnean king could retort, Darius was already moving, his human shape giving way to his worgen one. With a flick of an ear, Crowley disappeared into the shadows, leaving Genn with an inviting grin and a choice.

This time, Genn didn't stop to think. He assumed his worgen form and chased after his mate, pointedly ignoring the fact that he, too, was grinning.


End file.
